120513doirbeau
chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:53 -- 03:53 CA: Hi Doir... 03:53 GA: hi 03:53 CA: I think I went to the dream place... 03:53 GA: cool, what was it like? 03:53 CA: it was... 03:54 CA: interesting... 03:54 GA: i assume it was profit? 03:54 CA: Prospit... 03:54 GA: er, prospit? 03:54 GA: yeah 03:54 GA: freakin' sami, tellin me lies 03:54 CA: Yeah, I met the queen... 03:54 GA: cool 03:54 CA: Tunrs out... 03:54 CA: just like everything in this game... 03:54 CA: she has bullshit magic powers... 03:54 CA: Ya know how people ship characters?... 03:55 GA: ahahaha what 03:55 CA: She can make those ships real... 03:55 GA: magical shipping powers? 03:55 CA: yes... 03:55 CA: She shipped seriad with Kikate... 03:55 CA: Then... 03:55 GA: :o 03:55 CA: I said something to offend her... 03:55 CA: so she shipped me with Tlaloc... 03:55 GA: oh gosh 03:55 CA: so that sucks... 03:55 GA: are you falling in love again now? 03:55 CA: I don't even know how this shit works... 03:56 GA: wait, i totes thought kikate liked kate? 03:56 CA: I mean right now I dont really feel lovey dovey... 03:56 CA: Well I mean Kikate and Seriad Kissed before they where even shipped so... 03:56 GA: hmm 03:56 GA: so much drama 03:56 CA: But wait... 03:56 CA: there's more... 03:57 GA: oh gosshhhh 03:57 CA: See... 03:57 CA: Balish was there... 03:57 GA: mhm? 03:57 CA: and Balish also offended her... 03:57 CA: so when I got shipped... 03:57 CA: I think she was going to ship Balish as well... 03:57 CA: and turns out... 03:57 CA: That pissed of his girlfriend/wife... 03:57 GA: :O 03:57 GA: balish is married? 03:58 CA: so then Libby intervened with a letter... 03:58 CA: Well that's what I heard... 03:58 GA: how old even is he? 03:58 CA: 7 sweeps?... 03:58 GA: thats what, 16? 03:58 CA: Idk I was dictracted... 03:59 CA: Then she was going to ship Aura with I think Nate... 03:59 GA: :O:O : OO: O:O 03:59 CA: I saw shifty looks... 03:59 CA: but she was interupted... 03:59 CA: because the king showed up... 03:59 CA: and TURNS OUT... 04:00 CA: *SOMEONE* pissed of the black queen, so the dersiets are invading prospit... 04:00 GA: who?! 04:00 GA: wait 04:00 GA: im a dorse dreamer! 04:00 GA: nobody told me of invasion plans 04:00 CA: and then I fell asleep... 04:00 CA: You are on Derse? So tell what the fuck happened over there... 04:00 GA: ah wow a lot 04:01 GA: so, i met up with null, rilset, vejant, sami, and jossik there 04:01 GA: but jossik was being changed by scarlet 04:01 CA: ?... 04:01 GA: like, he had his horns sawn off, and turned white, and she was crazy in love with him because he reminded her of a herald? 04:01 GA: also, she cut his hair off 04:02 CA: White skin? No horns and no Hair?... 04:02 CA: Isn't that what They look like... 04:02 GA: yeah 04:02 GA: anyway, null and rilset somehow got him out from a diffo exit than the only one i saw, and we ran away to samis tower 04:03 CA: well shit so she IS batshit crazy... 04:03 CA: Ok... 04:03 CA: so it wasn't sami who fucked up... 04:03 GA: then we were told to find the light, then we couldnt, so we went to a palace 04:03 GA: and... now we're in a palace 04:03 CA: Oh ok... 04:03 GA: but we all fell asleep and i havent been there since 04:03 CA: I hope the black queen is better than the white queen... 04:03 CA: wait... 04:03 CA: waaaaaiiit... 04:03 GA: uhhh 04:03 GA: is 04:03 CA: wait a second... 04:04 GA: is this chess 04:04 CA: Black Queen and White Queen... 04:04 CA: HAHAHAHAHA... 04:04 CA: YESSSSSSSSSS... 04:04 GA: i guess the dudes sort of had chessy shell things 04:04 CA: Wow I think I'm about to be about 80% better at this game suck it... 04:04 GA: wh 04:04 GA: why is sburb chess 04:05 CA: I don't know... 04:05 CA: Maybe it molds to certain players... 04:05 CA: Maybe it's a coincidence... 04:05 GA: i think ill ask the oracle about it later, if i can muster up the courage 04:05 GA: i still havent properly said sorry about the hugging 04:05 CA: all I know is you have the best chess player alive on your team... 04:05 CA: I can ask her... 04:05 GA: please do 04:05 CA: We seem to have bonded... 04:06 CA: Wow that scentence really loses it's meaning when there are 22 people alive max... 04:06 GA: 12 trolls, 7 humans, one alivetwink 04:07 GA: thats only 20 alive people 04:07 CA: 12 trolls... 04:07 CA: 7 humans... 04:07 CA: 3 twinks... 04:07 GA: no maybe 4 twinks 04:07 GA: a herald? 04:07 CA: Jack, Scarlet, Libby... 04:07 CA: Well is the herald actually alive?... 04:07 GA: idk probably not 04:08 CA: maybe he died and it drove scarlet mad or something... 04:08 GA: nah i thought jack killed scarlet and the oracle 04:08 CA: well he did... 04:08 GA: and probably that herald too 04:08 CA: but last I recall... 04:08 CA: we met Libby at the thanksgiving thing... 04:08 CA: and you said you met scarlet... 04:09 CA: they seem to be pretty up and at em... 04:09 GA: ive never met her properly 04:09 GA: i talked to her once and then nearly met her on dorse 04:09 CA: still count... 04:10 GA: well, i guess if scarlet hadnt gone and crazied out, we wouldnt know that the oracle is totes on our side 04:10 GA: so there is an upside 04:10 CA: Wait shit does Nate know that scarlet is bad?... 04:10 CA: because we had a plan... 04:11 CA: that involved him becoming close to Scarlet... 04:11 GA: oh crap 04:11 GA: tell him nOW 04:11 CA: he isn't online... 04:11 GA: we need to tell him asap 04:11 GA: hmm 04:11 CA: I will wait for him to get online, and hope he is well... 04:12 GA: we need to make sure everyone knows 04:12 GA: apparently she's really manipulative 04:12 GA: who knows what kind of bullshit she could orchestrate 04:13 GA: did you see her post on tumblr like omg 04:13 CA: omg ikr... 04:14 GA: what if we hugged her a bunch and weirded her out enough to get her to stop 04:14 CA: that... 04:15 CA: would probably have the opposite efect than intended... 04:15 GA: though apparently thats like giving them a pail 04:15 GA: and giving someone a pail is like proposing with a condom already on 04:15 GA: jossik told me allll about it 04:15 CA: are you sure it isn't just something Libby wasn't ok with?... 04:15 CA: pails?... 04:15 CA: ragh nvm... 04:16 GA: yeah buckets 04:16 CA: buckets?... 04:16 CA: what do trolls hate cleaning implements?... 04:16 GA: thats just what null said i dont know if its true for all twinks 04:16 GA: no its just buckets 04:16 CA: Care to explain?... 04:16 GA: they have like these drones that come by and you have to fill their buckets with your matesprit and kismesis or youll get culled 04:16 GA: and its all very alien and weird 04:17 CA: I... 04:17 CA: uh ... 04:17 CA: I... 04:17 CA: wh... 04:17 GA: jossik wasnt the best at explaning tbh i dont really understand much either 04:17 CA: fill it with what?... 04:17 GA: hmm 04:17 GA: that is an excellent question 04:17 GA: he didnt go too far into the specifics 04:18 GA: he said both partners contribute 04:18 GA: so... ?!?!?! 04:18 CA: well ok then... 04:18 CA: I'll be sure to never bring this topic up again... 04:18 GA: isnt troll biology fascinating? 04:18 CA: I... 04:19 GA: heheheheh 04:19 CA: I think I have to go think of chess strategies... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 16:19 --